


Sweep Pile!

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was, "Scourge/Sweeps, puppypile/recharging in a heap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweep Pile!

"Scourge!"

As Cyclonus walked into their quarters, the pile of Sweeps on the berth contracted onto itself slightly, and seemed to exude an air of 'not the Scourge you're looking for.'

Not that that trick ever worked on Cyclonus, who could not only tell Scourge apart from the others, he could tell which Sweep was which. Not seeing Scourge on the top layer, he started pulling at wings, headguns, legs, and anything else he can reach--Sweep #2, Sweep #5, Sweep #7, and--was this a new one? Sweep #9, then. Cyclonus shoved the last grumbling Sweep away.

Scourge looked up at him sheepishly--not to say, Sweepishly. "Hi, Cyc."

"There you are." Cyclonus shook his head. "Coward."

Scourge shrugged, and disentangled his hand from one of the Sweeps' wings. "What do you want now?"

"You." Cyclonus cleared off the remaining Sweeps with a single glance, and settled himself comfortably on top of Scourge. He shifted a bit, getting his antennae properly aligned with Scourge's head-gun and sliding his wings out of the way so Scourge could wrap his own wings and arms around him, then sighed, satisfied. "You may resume."

"Yessir." Scourge grinned, wrapped himself around Cyclonus and gave him a kiss. "Sweeps?"

The Sweeps weren't waiting for Scourge's command. They were already snuggling in comfortably around their commanders, limbs and wings interlocking perfectly as they went back into recharge.

By the time Galvatron arrived, all that could be seen that wasn't a Sweep were the very tips of Cyclonus' antennae.


End file.
